walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheriff's Bag of Guns
Rick Grimes took the Bag of Guns from the armory at the King County Sheriff's Department. He is seen with the bag of guns throughout Season 1 and it ends up being used by fellow survivors in the group, himself, or given away to others. Inside the bag were originally six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, a dozen handguns including Glock 17s, a SIG Sauer P226, Smith & Wesson Model 10, and snub nose revolvers as well as seven hundred assorted rounds of ammunition, as mentioned in Vatos. The Bag of Guns is still in use; prior to the attack on Hershel's farm, Andrea took the original bag with her. Guns in Bag 'Originally' Handguns *Glock 17 (2 or more) *SIG Sauer P226 *Smith & Wesson Model 10 snub nose *Colt Official Police *Smith & Wesson Model 34 *Smith & Wesson Model 586 Rifles *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari *Remington 700 BDL Shotguns *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 500 "Persuader" *Remington 870 *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector 'Found or Later Added' Handguns *Colt Python (Rick's gun) *Colt Detective Special (Taken from tent corpse) *Glock 17 (4, one being Shane, and two taken from Mert County Deputies, one unknown) *Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" (Andrea's gun) * Beretta 92FS (5, 1 from tank walker, one unknown, 3 from prison) *Browning Hi-Power (Taken from Merle) *Browning BDA (Daryl's gun) *SIG Sauer P228 (Taken from Dave) *Vektor CP1 *Smith and Wesson Model 442 (Taken from Tomas) Sniper Rifles *Winchester Model 70 (Taken from Merle) *Remington 700 VLS (Dale's rifle) *Remington 700 BDL (Otis' rifle) Shotguns *Mossberg 590 (Shane's gun) *Mossberg HS12 (Taken from Tony) Assault Rifles *WASR-10 UF *M4A1 (2) (one before the prison and the other found in the prison) Appearances Season 1 fills the bag of guns with some shotguns and pistols from the King County Sheriff Department in Days gone Bye, but loses it at the end of the episode. He takes a Beretta of a dead solider in the tank. In Tell it to the Frogs Rick, , Daryl and T-Dog are going to Atlanta to pick up Merle and the gunbag. In the town Glenn takes the bag and gets kidnapped by the Vatos gang. Rick offers Guillermo some of the guns and the ammo after they resolve their differences. He leaves them two shotguns, a rifle, and five handguns with ammo and part ways. Later in the camp they kill the attacking walkers with the shotguns from the bag. In Wildfire, Rick and Shane give Morales and his family a Smith & Wesson Model 586 with some rounds. Season 2 Guns were added to the arsenal over time as more were found. A Colt Detective Special was found by Daryl Dixon in a tent while searching for Sophia. Otis' Remington rifle was lost when he was killed. The group later used the guns for target practice. Dale attempted to hide the bag but was stopped by Shane who used it to kill the barn walkers in the episode, Pretty Much Dead Already. A SIG P228 and a Mossberg HS12 were added after taken from Dave and Tony after they were killed. In 18 Miles Out Rick takes two Glock 17s off two dead Mert County deputies. Shane's Glock was lost when he hid it in Better Angels. The group arms themselves with several weapons from the bag when zombies invade the farm. A second Glock was lost when Jimmy's body and the RV went up in flames in the finale. The bag was last seen this season being carried by Andrea while running from the walkers in the episode, Beside the Dying Fire, where it was filled with a Glock 17, a Remington 700 BDL, and some crates of ammo. Season 3 By the start of Seed, the group (minus Andrea) acquired more guns. This includes a WASR-10 UR, M4A1, Vektor CP1, and a second Beretta 92FS, it is unknown how they acquired them. Meanwhile, Andrea and Michonne kept the bag with them, it can be seen being carried by one of Michonne's pet walker. They acquire 3 Berettas and an M4A1 from inside the prison. They take Tomas's Smith & Wesson after Rick is forced to kill him. Andrea's weapons were taken from her after been captured by the Governor's men. Current Count: Rick and Co. : *Rick - Colt Python, Glock 17, Remington 700 VLS *Carl - Beretta 92FS *Glenn - Glock 17 *Daryl - Browning BDA *Carol- WASR-10 UF *Hershel - Glock 17, M4A1 *Maggie - SIG-Sauer P226 *Beth - Vektor CP1 *Oscar - *Axel - Andrea: *N/A Lost: *Glock 17 (3) *Remington 700 BDL (2) *Beretta 92FS Unknown: *Browning Hi-Power *SIG-Sauer P228 *Colt Official Police *Smith & Wesson Model 10 snub nose *Smith & Wesson Model 34 *Smith & Wesson Model 442 *Remington 870 *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Mossberg HS12 *Mossberg 590 *Mossberg 500 "Persuader" *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact *Harrington & Richardson Parnder Pump Protector *Winchester Model 70 Given away *Smith & Wesson Model 586 (Morales) *Mossberg 500 (Vatos) *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari (Vatos) Gallery The following are images of the Bag of Guns: Colt_Python_with_6_Inch_Barrel_-_.357_Magnum.jpg|Colt Python 300px-Glock173rdGen.jpg|Glock 17 Beretta 92fs.png|Beretta 92FS 350px-S&W Model 3913.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 3913 "Ladysmith" 314px-Browning-BDA-9mm.jpg|Browning BDA File-VectorCP1PistolOtherSide.jpeg|Vektor CP1 340px-SilverchromeHP.jpg|Browning Hi-Power 350px-SigP226.jpg|SIG Sauer P226 324px-Two Tone Sig Sauer P228.jpg|SIG Sauer P228 imagesCADY3PV5.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 10 snub nose Carlbad.jpeg|Smith & Wesson Model 34 Colt Detective Special.jpg|Colt Detective Special S&W Mod586.jpg|Smith and Wesson Model 586 799px-ColtOPin32-20.jpg|Colt Official Police Tomas.jpeg|Smith & Wesson Model 442 400px-Remington870BlackSynthetic.jpg|Remington 870 with early style Black Synthetic Riot foregrips and buttstock 400px-Remington870Fieldgun.jpg|Remington 870 Wingmaster 450px-50577.jpg|Mossberg 500 450px-Mossberg500.jpg|Mossberg 500 "Persuader" File-Moss590Knoxx.jpeg|Mossberg 590 400px-Mossberghs12.JPG|Mossberg HS12 450px-Photo pardnerpump youth.jpg|Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact File-HR PardnerPro.jpeg|Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector File-Rem700VLS.jpeg|Remington 700 VLS 450px-Remington 700 BDL.jpg|Remington 700 BDL 450px-BARhunt.jpg|Browning Automatic Rifle Safari 450px-Pre64WinModel70.jpg|Winchester Model 70 1romakm47gpwasr10uf1501.jpg|WASR-10 UF M14.jpg|M4A1 Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Shotguns Category:Handguns Category:Rifles Category:Assault Rifles